Nightmares
by mattvs
Summary: Karone is having nightmares, and Darkonda is the one responsible for them.


**DISCLAIMER**: Power Rangers in Space, Andros, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Zhane, Karone, Alpha, Edmund, Elgar, Darkonda, Astronema, and Dreammaster, are the Property of Saboan and Fox, this story is for fun, and is making no profits. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This story is a continuation to "The Purple Sibling Series" and takes place seven months after 'The Wedding". It's recommended that you read the first fan fics by DECA367 before you read the this, or else you may not understand how this story works. This is and will be the first of a continuing series, that will be lasting for who knows how long. Comments and suggestions are welcomed. Special thanks goes to DECA367 for letting me write the continuation. Thanks dude!   


NIGHTMARES

by: Blue_Ranger

  
"The UAE doesn't take kindly to traitors, die Purple Ranger," Darkonda said, as he swung his sword around, and knocked the Purple Power Staff from Karone's hands. 

Karone tried to move out of the way but it was too late, Darkonda kicked her in the stomach and sent her crashing to the ground. As she looked up, Darkonda stood over her, then he let out an evil laugh, and raise his sword, then he swung it down towards her. 

"Noooooooo!", Karone cried sitting bolt upright in her bed, her body and her nightshirt soaked in perspiration. 

"Karone, are you okay?" 

Karone turned her head and looked into Zhane's worried eyes, before breaking down into tears, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "Oh Zhane, it was horrible, Darkonda had me at his mercy, and then he killed me!" 

Zhane hugged her tightly, saying: "Shhh, its okay my love, it was just a nightmare." 

"This is the third time this week!" Karone moaned. 

"Maybe we should tell the others," her husband said quietly. 

"No, I don't want them to know," Karone said, trying to sound calm. 

"Karone, they have to know, maybe there's something they can do to help you," Zhane replied. 

"Did you tell them when your morphing powers were limited?," Karone asked. 

Zhane stared at her in shock, how could she have known about that, the only person he had told, was Alpha, and Alpha would never reveal a secret to the others, that had been told to him in confidence. Zhane had remembered what it had been like when he woke up and discovered that he had been frozen for two years in cryogenic suspension. He discovered a couple of days later that his powers were limited, of course though, the others had thought he was dying, and knowing this, he tried to take advantage of their sympathy, of course it backfired, and he ended up having to clean the entire Megaship on his own as punishment. Zhane stared into her tear filled eyes and said: "How did you know about that?" 

Karone managed a weak smile, "Remember when I was Astronema, and I sent that Mantis monster after you?" 

"Yes," Zhane said, starting to realize what she was talking about, "What about it?" 

"The reason I sent it, was because I had discovered that your morphing powers were limited, after reviewing a recording of you fighting one of those Crockitox monsters. I sent it to destroy you," Karone said sadly, her eyes looking away from him, the man she had fallen in love with, and had married no more than seven months ago. 

"Ya well, it's over now, you know who you really are, in any case, trying to hide this will only make matters worse," Zhane replied, "Tomorrow, we'll go to the others, and see what they can do, in the mean time, why don't you try to go back to sleep, you need it." 

Karone nodded, and slowly lay back, before she snuggled up against Zhane and begged him to hold her. Zhane smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head as she yawned, and slowly began to drift back to sleep. Zhane however looked up at the ceiling, and thought about the past events of that week. He remembered how Andros and Ashley had come back from their honeymoon, and found the team was still running smoothly without its leader, only to have to take part in a battle against Darkonda's forces the very next day.(Darkonda had been accepted as the new Grand Monarch of Evil for the United Alliance of Evil.) He still couldn't shake the feeling that somehow Darkonda was behind all this. 

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress, Darkonda laughed wickedly, turning to Elgar, his chief warrior, and said: "My plan is working, soon the Purple Ranger will be so tired, she won't be able to even think of fighting my armies." He turned his attention to a figure in the shadows and said: "Dreammaster, come forward." 

Out from the shadows stepped a monster dressed in a strange looking gray armor, and a pair of swords hanging from his belt. 

"You call master," he spoke hoarsely. 

"I did indeed, I want you to start increasing the Purple Ranger's nightmares to four a night," Darkonda replied with a sadistic laugh, "Soon she will be so tired, that she won't even be able to fight, this will of course, concern the other Rangers, and they will be so worried about her, they won't be able to concentrate on fighting my forces." "Ah hah hah hah hah!" 

"A most excellent idea boss," Elgar snorted. He then turned to Darkonda and said, "Oh by the way, that other plan we had set in action will be finish in a day or two." 

"Elgar, I told you not to mention her," Darkonda growled. 

"Sorry." "But hey, your plan is working great isn't it?" 

"Yes I am brilliant aren't I," Darkonda chuckled, "Now Dreammaster, get to work doing your job." 

"Right away sire," the monster replied, and then turned and left the room. 

"It's only a matter of time," Darkonda said with an evil laugh.   


* * *

"Morning Edmund," Cassie said as she walked into the recreation room and went to the synthetron to get her breakfast. 

"Good morning Cassie," Edmund said with a smile. 

"So what are your plans for today?" 

"I don't have anything really important planned, I thought I would go and observe one of your Earth customs, what do you call it 'the movies'," Edmund replied. 

"Anything special?" Cassie asked, sitting down next to him, and giving him a warm smile. 

The Phantom Ranger couldn't help but blush a little bit, after all, he and Cassie hadn't exactly been able to be alone for more than five minutes without some sort of interruption occuring. Earlier that week, they had been at the park overlooking Angel Grove Lake, and enjoying their free time together, they had just started to kiss when Andros interrupted them over the communicator telling them of the attack by Darkonda's forces. That had been the closest they'd gotten so far, this was the first time since then, that they had been able to be alone to talk. 

"Well..." he began, but was interrupted by the arrival of Carlos the Black Ranger. 

"Hey guys, what's new?" Carlos asked walking over to the synthetron. 

"Not much, just talking," Edmund said. 

"Ya, about what," Carlos asked curiously. 

"Nothing special," Cassie said, before Edmund could reply. 

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I promised Teej, I'd help him with the engines today," Carlos said walking out of the room with his breakfast, a bagel with cream cheese. 

After he left, Edmund turned to Cassie and said, " Why didn't you want him to know that I planned to go to the movies?" 

"Because knowing Carlos, he will undoubtedly want to come with you and will probably also tell the others and then they'll all what to go to the movies, and I was kind of hoping to have you all to myself for a while," she said with a wide grin. 

"Oh, I think I would have to agree with you," Edmund replied, then smiling, he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. 

They were interrupted again by the sound of people approaching from outside the door. 

"Well, well, if it isn't the galaxy's latest couple," Zhane said with a grin, as he and Karone walked in and went to get their breakfast. 

Cassie was immediately, surprised when she saw Karone, the young blond haired girl seemed to look as thought she hadn't been sleeping very well. She had faint dark circles under her eyes, and seemed to be a little disoriented. 

"Karone, are you feeling okay," Cassie asked with concern. 

"Ya, I'm just a little tired, that's all," the Purple Ranger replied. 

Zhane looked at Cassie, as if saying "Don't ask her what's happening right now." 

Cassie simply resumed eating her breakfast, but she still felt some concern about her best friend's sister-in-law. She had known Karone ever since they had first gotten to know her when she joined their side in the struggle against Dark Specter and his forces. When at first no one had believed her when she said she didn't want to hurt anyone, Cassie was the first to say she believed her. Cassie now considered Karone to be as much like a sister, as Ashley, her best friend and fellow Ranger teammate. 

Just then Andros and Ashley walked in holding hands, and smiling as they entered the room. "Hey guys," Andros said. 

"Well if it isn't the newly weds, so how are you adjusting to the married life?" Zhane replied with a grin. 

Ashley the Yellow Ranger smiled happily and looked at her husband the Red Ranger, and team leader. "Oh I'd say it has very few disadvantages, and a ton of advantages," Andros said looking at Ashley, who started to blush. 

"I'll bet," Zhane wise cracked. Then he yelped in pain as Karone elbowed him in the ribs playfully. 

"Serves you right," said Ashley, as she and Andros sat down at the table. 

"So what's new lately," Andros asked Zhane as he began to eat his breakfast. 

Zhane looked a Karone with a questioning look. She nodded sadly. "Well, Karone had another nightmare last night." 

"Again?" Ashley asked, "That's the third time this week." 

"Ya we know," Karone said in a tired voice. 

"It's probably just a repressed memory that's just now surfising," Andros said, "I used to have them all the time, before we found you." 

"I guess your right," Karone said brightening somewhat, "Still, I don't recall having any before." 

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, I'll have Alpha and Deca run some tests to see if your okay," Ashley volunteered. 

"No, it's okay, Andros is probably right, I'll wait a little while more," Karone said not wanting to cause a hassle. 

"Okay, if you say so," Andros said with a slight bit of concern in his voice. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the engine room of the Astro Megaship. 

"Deca, can you give me Carlos's location," TJ said. 

"Right behind you," came Carlos's humorous voice. 

"There you are, where have you been, you were supposed to be here an hour ago." 

"Sorry man, but I had to stop for breakfast, besides, DECA forgot to wake me," Carlos whined. 

"Carlos, I woke you at 06:00 this morning, as requested," came the voice of the ships computer. 

"Thanks a lot DECA," Carlos said rolling his eyes. 

"Hey, your the one at fault here, so stop blaming her," TJ said with a grin. 

"All right I'm here, so what is it you need me to do?" Carlos said, getting impatient. 

"I need you to monitor the power output flow, while I'm recalibrating the thrusters," TJ replied. 

"That's it, you woke me up for that, come on Teej, even DECA could have done that," Carlos retorted. 

"Thank you Carlos," DECA said. 

The Blue Ranger looked at Carlos and shook his head, "Same old Carlos, been on this ship, close to a year, and you still can't quite get it together. Remember what happen when we had to deal with the Psycho Rangers, we all had to stay on the alert, and still stick with our duties here aboard the Megaship. Now that they're gone, you seem to have become lazy and predictable again." 

The Black Ranger only smiled and said, "What do you expect me to do, act like I'm second in command, and take my job seriously, trying to thinking up some new plan to stop Darkonda and his forces?" 

"Hey, look, I know we're all getting a little tired of fighting Darkonda and his forces, but hey, I mean you as well as everyone else knows exactly why we're here, to find Zordon and rescue him. And I know this mission isn't exactly easy, but we all have to stick together, and try and get through it." 

"All right," Carlos said with a sigh, "I'll help you, your right, we do need to stay together, we've been through a lot since that last battle with the Psycho Rangers, and with Andros and Ashley back from their honeymoon, I guess I feel like you and I are the only two loaners left on this ship." 

"Hey now, speak for yourself, I for one have had quite a few good dates in the last week!" 

"Ya well, lucky you." 

Without further argument, Carlos and TJ began work on the Mega Accelerators.   


* * *

Meanwhile, Cassie sat happily with her arm around Edmunds, as they watch a movie at the theater. Cassie looked over at Edmund, and once again saw that same friendly expression he had shown her that morning. She began thinking back to Karone and Zhane's wedding. She had been the one to catch Karone's bouquet and Edmund had been the one to catch the garter. She couldn't help but wonder when it would be her turn, especially now that Andros and Ashley were married. She had always dreamed of meeting the right guy, and settling down. However all that had changed when she became a Power Ranger. She had been forced to take on duties that she never thought she would be able to do, but she realized that sometimes to get ahead in life, you need to over come some opsticals, and she did. Her life suddenly changed again when she meet Edmund, she remembered how he had come to her aid when she was attacked by Piranhatrons, and later how worried she had been, when his Power Ruby had been stolen, leaving him virtually weak and powerless. Now he had returned to her, and they were together again. But she hoped that someday soon he might pop the question she'd been hoping to hear. But then she thought, "Hold up girlfriend, you just now got him all to yourself, and you both admitted to loving each other, so why don't you take it one step at a time.?" 

"Cassie, are you okay?" Edmund asked, snapping Cassie out of her thoughts. 

"Huh, oh, ya I'm okay, I'm just uh thinking you know, about all that we've been through lately, you now, rangerwise and all," she stammered. 

Edmund looked at her and smiled. He had once been a prince on the distant planet of Edenoi, but here, he was basically just like all the others, caring, willing to come to the aid of those who needed it, a true Power Ranger. He looked into her eyes, and then just as the lights to the theater had started to come on, he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips. 

Cassie felt a wave of pleasure shoot up and down her spin. She felt happy to be here with Edmund, and couldn't think of anywhere else she would want to be.   


* * *

"Die traitor, die!" Lizzinator snarled as he lashed out at the Purple Ranger. 

Karone tried to dodge, but it was too late, she wasn't quick enough. With a crash she went flying across the room and landed on her side. Her powers were already weak as it was, but now she could barely move. She was trapped in this dark dimension with this evil monster, and there was no way she could signal for help. She heard laughter, and saw the members of the United Alliance of Evil, watching her fight a somewhat losing battle with the dreaded Lizzinator. Suddenly, the faces of Rita, Zedd, King Mondo, Prince Gaskett, and Divatox were replaced by that of her fellow Ranger teammates. "Your a failure Karone," Ashley said with a laugh. 

"No! Ashley, I'm your friend, I'm not a failure," Karone said sadly. 

"Your the sorriest excuse for a Ranger I ever saw," Cassie retorted with an evil grin. 

"Cassie, please, why are you being like that," Karone begged. 

"Your no Ranger, Karone," TJ shouted at her. 

"Your no friend of ours," Carlos chimmed in. 

"I'm ashamed to even call you my sister," Andros yelled. 

"You guys, not you too," Karone said fighting back tears. 

"Kill her, kill her!" they all shouted. 

"Fairwell my love!" 

Karone turned, to find Lizzinator had been replaced by Zhane in his Ranger suit. He was coming towards her with his Super Silverizer in sword mode. 

"Zhane, no don't!" "Please!" Karone begged. She was about to call on her Power Staff when she discovered with horror that she had demorphed and was in her flightsuit. She looked up and cried out: "Nooooo!" as Zhane swung his sword at her and drove it's blade into her chest. 

"Nooooooo!" Karone sat up screaming. 

"Karone, what is it, are you all right," Zhane said as he sat up next to her, "Karone, it was just a nightmare, everything is okay." 

Karone turned and looked at him, then she looked around the room, they were in their quarters. "Oh Zhane!" she moaned as she threw herself into his arms. 

"Shhhh. It's okay my love," he said as he stroked her hair. He rubbed her back and then said: "It's all right, you don't have anything to worry about, no one is gonna hurt you, it was just a bad dream, that's all." 

"It was so real," Karone stammered, "I was back in the Dark Dimension fighting Lizzinator, and Rita, Zedd, King Mondo, Prince Gaskett, and Divatox were there. And then they suddenly changed into the other Rangers, and they called me a failure, and said I was no Power Ranger. And then suddenly Lizzinator turned into you, and you stabbed me in the chest with your sword!" 

"Karone, I would never hurt, I love you too much to let anything happen to you," Zhane said calmly, "And the others aren't ashamed of you, their proud of you, and what you've become." 

"Oh Zhane, what's wrong with me," Karone wept as tears streamed down her face, "I haven't been able to sleep well at all this week, and this is the fourth nightmare I've had tonight!" 

"I don't know, but we better tell the others what's happening, for your sake as well as there's. Although I'm willing to bet Darkonda has something to do with this somehow!" Zhane said with concern as well as anger in his voice.   


* * *

TJ looked up with surprise when he saw Carlos walk into the Surf Spot rubbing the side of his face. "Let me guess," he said with a grin, "You asked that tall blond out on a date." 

"Ya," Carlos said unhappily, "But I think I came on to strong this time." 

"Oh man, you didn't suggest the drive-in again did you?" 

"No, I just suggest we go to one of those drive-thru restuarants." 

"Man, you need to brush up on your dating skills." 

Carlos glared at him for a second, but then chuckled and said: "Maybe your right, say what's that your working on?" 

"Just some star charts, you know, I'm trying to think of places where Darkonda could have Zordon hidden." 

"Geez Teej, don't you ever take a break," Carlos said shaking his head. 

"Not when it comes to saving a friend's life." 

"Okay, I see your point, sheeesh, I think I'm starting to get a little worried myself." 

TJ was about to reply, when he was interrupted by the beeping of his communicator. He looked at Carlos and then quickly got up and led the way to the back of the building. "Go ahead," he said. 

"TJ, you and Carlos must report back to the ship at once, there's something wrong with Karone, and you and the others are needed, oh ayiyiyiyiyi," Alpha said. 

"We're on our way," TJ said. 

He and Carlos pressed a button on their communicators and in flashes of blue and black light, they left the building.   


* * *

Cassie looked into Edmund's eyes and seemed to melt. She never thought she could love someone so deeply until now. All she could think of now was how happy she was. Edmund and her had decided to go to the park and then they stood there her with her back against a tree holding each other in a warm embrace. Edmund started to lean forward to kiss her, but was interrupted by the sound of their communicators. 

"Go ahead," Edmund said, as Cassie sighed in frustration at being interrupted again. 

"Rangers, there's a problem with Karone, you must return to the ship," Alpha said. 

"We're on our way Alpha," Cassie said snapping out of her mood. 

In flashes of white and pink, Edmund and her left the park for the ship.   


* * *

Andros looked at the face of the young woman in from of him. Her hair, her eyes, her lips they all seemed to beacon to him. 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked. 

"All the time," Ashley replied, "But don't stop on my account." 

"I never will." 

Andros leaned forward to kiss Ashley on the lips. The kiss last a minute, but proved to be sensational for both of them. They probably would have kiss a lot longer had it not been for DECA's voice interrupting them. 

"Andros, Ashley, Alpha needs you in the med bay, he says it's urgent." 

"All right DECA, tell him we're on our way," Andros replied. 

"Understood." 

"Duty calls or worse," Ashley stated with a sigh. 

Together they left the bridge and headed for the medical bay.   


* * *

  
Zhane looked down at Karone, as she lay on the biobed, with Alpha running scans over her. Her usually cheerful face, was now pale, and clouded in fear and sadness. She seemed too afraid to let go of his hand, as if fearing some unknown force would drive them apart. 

"Zhane?" 

Zhane turned and saw the other rangers standing in the doorway, worried expressions on all their faces. 

"How is she?" Andros asked walking into the room, while the others hung back. 

"Not so good, she's afraid to even close her eyes at night," Zhane said with pain in his voice. 

"Hey, Zhane don't worry, Alpha and DECA will find a way to help her." 

"I hope your right Andros, I love her too much to see anything bad happen to her." 

"That's why you married her, to protect her, but you should know, that it's impossible to protect her at all times." 

"Your right, but what can I do, she's my wife, my one true love, and one of the most kindest people I know." 

"All we can do now is hope," Andros said patting his friend on the shoulder. 

"Andros?" 

Andros and the others looked over to see Karone sitting up, tears streaming down her face. 

"Karone?" 

"You guys, I can't keep being the Purple Ranger anymore." 

"What!" everyone said at once. 

"I can't do it anymore," Karone said sadly, looking down. 

"Karone, you'll get through this, tell her Alpha," Zhane said seriously. 

Alpha looked up from the data he had been reading, "Aye yi yi yi yi! Zhane I'm afraid Karone's right. From the data I have gathered from the scans, Karone's body is slowly running out of strength, without sleep, she can't function. She has lost all confidence in herself, and can't find it in her to fight anymore!" 

"Isn't there something you can do Alpha?" Zhane said hysterically. 

Alpha was about to reply when suddenly, DECA's voice broke in on the conversation. "Rangers, there is a disturbance on Earth." 

"We're on it," Andros said looking sadly at Karone. 

She sadly looked down. 

"Let's Rocket!" 

A minute later the rangers had morphed and landed in the warehouse district of Angel Grove. As they stood there, Dreammaster stepped out from the shadows. "Greetings Power Rangers," he sneered, "I was expecting your purple teammate to come, but I can see that my nightmare's have made her too weak to fight.""Ah hah hah hah!" 

"So your the one responsible for her condition," Zhane shouted angrily. "I'll make you pay for what you've put her through." 

"I doubt it seriously, Silver Ranger, you'll never stop me," Dreammaster gloated. 

"We'll see about that," Zhane screamed, "Super Silverizer!" 

A second later the weapon appeared in his hand, he ran forward and slashed at Dreammaster, Dreammaster drew his sword, and the two weapons clanged together.   


* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Megaship, Alpha was leading Karone to the bridge. "Just a little bit further," he said. They stopped at the main control pannel. DECA had brought up the fight on the viewing screen, and Karone watched in horror as Zhane fought with Dreammaster. 

"I wish I could help them, but I'm too scared to help!" 

"Nonsense, " Alpha said, "You just need to regain your confidence in yourself." 

"I don't think I can Alpha," Karone said sadly. 

"DECA punch up the recordings of the battles that Karone was in." 

"As you request Alpha," DECA replied. 

A minute later scenes of Karone fighting different monsters began to appear on the screen, one after another. 

"This is who you are Karone, you're the Purple Ranger, you fight alongside your family and friends to protect the galaxy from Darkonda and his forces," Alpha said. 

"Your right Alpha, I can't back down now, not when they need my help, thanks Alpha." 

"No problem Karone." 

"Let's Rocket!" Karone called out, as she pulled out her morpher.   


* * *

Meanwhile, the fight wasn't going well for the other rangers. Andros and Zhane had tried double-teaming, but were knocked back by Dreammaster's great strength. 

"This doesn't make any sense, we should be able to defeat him," Andros said. 

"Maybe we can't because we're not concentrating," T.J. stated. 

"What do you mean Teej?" Carlos asked. 

"Well, what if this was Darkonda's plan all along, you know, by putting Karone out of action, we'd all try and help her, but with this monster down here, and Karone on the ship paralyzed by fear, we can't keep our minds clear enough to concentrate on the task at hand." 

"Your right," Ashley said weakly, "We've been letting our own fears distract us." 

"Lets do it you guys, we need to stop this guy before we can help Karone," Andros said summoning his Spiral Saber. 

The other rangers summoned their respective weapons, and then they all charged at the monster. Before anyone could land a blow however, Dreammaster unleashed a barrage of energy blasts that struck the rangers and knocked them to the ground. 

Andros struggled to get up and clutched at his chest, " We can't give up you guys, for Karone's sake." 

Dreammaster was about to unleash another barrage of energy, when he was suddenly struck down by a blast of purple energy. The others looked up to see the Purple Ranger swoop in on her Galaxy Glider. 

"Are you guys okay?" the Purple Ranger asked as she leaped off her glider. 

"We're fine," Zhane said, "Are you?" 

"Ya, I'm getting their," the Purple Ranger replied. 

"Good, then let's take this guy down for good," Andros said. 

"Right!," everyone agreed. 

They all drew their weapons and charged them with energy, then they ran forward and leaped into the air striking out at the monster. 

"Starslinger, Sattelite Stunner," the Yellow and Pink Rangers said as they struck the monster. 

"Astro Axe, Lunar Lance," the Blue and Black Rangers said as they attacked. 

"Spiral Sabre, Super Silverizer," the Red and Silver Rangers said landing heavy blows on the monster. 

"Purple Power Staff," the Purple Ranger said as she delivered a powerful blow. 

The Phantom Ranger used his own weapon to deliver the final blow. 

Dreammaster fell to the ground and exploded. As the rangers all landed on the ground and cheered. But their victory was short-lived. A beam of green-white light landed on the spot where Dreammaster had been, and he rose, to massive size. "Let's see you try me now Rangers!," he snarled. 

"We need the Mega V's," the Red Ranger said, "Mega V1." 

"Mega V2," the Black Ranger said. 

"Mega V3," the Blue Ranger said. 

"Mega V4," the Yellow Ranger said. 

"Mega V5," the Pink Ranger said. 

The holding bay on one Jupiter's moons opened and the Mega V zords launched and headed for Earth. 

"I need the Mega Winger," the Silver Ranger said. 

"Astro Megazord power," the Purple Ranger said. 

"Delta Megazord power," the Phantom Ranger said. 

The rangers transported to their respective zords, and went through the usual transformation process. Then the Mega Voyager, Mega Winger, Astro Megazord and Delta Megazord landed in the center of town and began to do battle with the monster. 

"You'll never defeat me Rangers," Dreammaster growled. 

"We'll see about that," the Red Ranger said, "Let's take this guy down." 

"You got it," the Purple Ranger said, "Astro Megazord Blaster." 

The megazord produced its weapon and fired on the monster, causing him to fall back. 

"Gyro Blasters," the Phantom Ranger said as he opened fire, hitting Dreammaster just as he was getting back up. 

"Wing blasters," the Silver Ranger said, "Fire." He pressed a button, and fired on Dreammaster, caused him to fall to the ground. 

"Mega V3 Missile Mode," the Red Ranger said. 

"Disengaging wings," the Silver Ranger said, transfer the wings from his zord and attaching them to the Mega Voyager. 

The Mega Voyager then flew through the air and headed towards Dreammaster. "Mega V3 Missile Mode Fire," the Red Ranger said as he fire at Dreammaster. The monster then fell to the ground and exploded. The Mega Voyage landed next to the other zords, and they all stood triumphantly over the scene.   


* * *

  
  
Back on the Dark Fortress, Darkonda was fuming, "I can't believe this, this is the last straw, next time, those Rangers will wish they had never meet me." 

"You under estimate their power Darkonda," said a voice from the doorway to the control room. 

Darkonda turned to see a figure in black leather armor, and caring a staff, walk towards him. She stepped into the light, and her short red hair seemed to glow, her eyes were cold, and almost lifeless. 

"Astronema, what are you doing here," Darkonda snapped as he noticed Elgar come running into the room with a sheepish look on his face. 

"I'm here to take back the command of the Dark Fortress I was given, and to destroy the Rangers once and for all." 

"Well, I'm the Grand Monarch here, and I say that your no longer in command," Darkonda snapped, "However, if you wish to serve me and destroy the Rangers, then very well, but remember that I'm in charge now." 

"As you wish Grand Monarch," Astronema said bowing to him before leaving the room. 

"That clone could prove useful after all," Darkonda said with a laugh.   


* * *

Meanwhile back on the Megaship, the Rangers were on the bridge talking about the battle. 

"I'm just glad that that monster was destroyed," Cassie said with a sigh. 

"Me too," Ashley said. 

"How about you Karone?" Andros asked. 

There was no response. 

Everyone turned to see Karone curled up in one on the bridge chairs, fast asleep. Zhane smiled, put a finger to his lips, he left the bridge for a minute, and returned with a blanket in his arms. The others watched as he walked over and placed it over Karone, and kissed her lightly on the head. 

"I think we should let her rest," Zhane said returning to the others, "She deserves it." 

"Okay, how about the rest of us going to the Simudeck," T.J. said quietly. 

"Sounds good to me," Andros said taking Ashley's hand and leading her off the bridge, everyone but Cassie and Edmund followed. 

"Let's go back down to Earth," Edmund suggested. 

Cassie smiled and agreed. Wrapping her arm around his, they headed to the rec room and leaped into the jump tubes.   


* * *

On Earth Edmund led Cassie to the spot in the park, where they had been, before they'd been called away to battle. Edmund turned to her and smiled, she smiled back at him, but for some reason she sensed something was wrong. Edmund seemed a little nervous. "What is it?" she asked. 

"There's something I want to ask you," Edmund said. 

"Go ahead," Cassie said starting to wonder what he was about to ask her. 

"Cassie, your the most beautiful girl I've ever meet, and well, when I meet you, I didn't know what to say to you, I was a stranger, and had no idea how to talk to you without sounding strange, but now that I can, I want to tell you, that I love, and that I would like to spend all eternally by your side." 

"What are you saying?" Cassie asked. 

Edmund dropped down to one knee, and pulled a ring from his pocket, Cassie's eyes opened wide as he placed it on her finger and said, "Cassie Chan, will you as you earthlings say, marry me?" 

Cassie's eyes filled with tears of joy, and then she said, "Yes Edmund, I will." 

Edmund took her in his arms, and as the sun began to set behind the hills behind them, they shared a long and passionate kiss.   


* * *

That night on the megaship, Zhane and Karone retired to their quarters. As they lay in bed, Karone turned to Zhane and said, "Zhane, everytime we try to get on with our lives, it seems that Darkond tries to ruin them, it seems like I'll never be able to forget my past." 

"Don't worry Karone, it'll all go away eventually, besides what you did in the past is forgotten, all that matters is the present." 

"I guess your right, but it seems like everytime I go to sleep, I seem to have nightmares, even though Dreammaster was destroyed, I guess I'm just gonna have to find a reason to stay awake." 

Zhane looked at her and smiled, he nuzzled her neck, and said softly into her ear, "I can think of a way." 

Karone giggled, then rapped her arms around his neck and said, "I like the sound of that." 

Zhane held her in his arms and kissed her. As she lay there in his arms, Karone finally realized that everything would be alright, and that the nightmare was indeed finally over.   


The End......For Now


End file.
